Pinkamena D Pie
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Alguien tan dulce como Pinkie Pie no creyó que podría ser capaz de caer en la locura. Pero después de ser abandonada por sus amigas, descubrió dos cosas: Que tenía el potencial para ser una asesina. Y los oscuros secretos de los otros ponis. Advertencias: Pinkamena vs Pinkie, Temas oscuros, terror, sangre, yuri. Rainbow Factory y Cupcakes. No apto para todo público.


Autor: Gabriella Scarlet

**Fanfic: Pinkamena D. Pie**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cupcakes de Fresa**

Cuando comenzabas a reírte como maniática debías darte cuenta de que no es una buena señal. Sobre todo después de ser abandonada por tus mejores amigas.

A partir del momento en que parecía estar sola para siempre, Pinkie pie lo notó al instante: La parte más oscura de su corazón había nacido y estaba preparada para salir. Y aun después de haber sido todo en realidad una fiesta sorpresa y no un abandono, era demasiado tarde. La oscuridad que explotó dentro de ella la contaminó al grado de permanecer siempre a su lado por el resto de sus días. Pero ese era su secreto y nadie más tenía porque saberlo.

- ¡Hola Pinkie pie! – Rainbow Dash volaba a su alrededor a toda velocidad. Y Pinkie pie la sonreía como es costumbre. - ¡Tienes que ver mis grandiosas acrobacias de hoy!

- ¡Hola, Rainbow Dash! – Pinkie Pie contestaba con alegría, dando pequeños saltos en círculos. – ¡Me encantaría!

- Bueno ¿Entonces qué esperas?- Rainbow se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa - ¿O acaso temes ser impactada por la mejor acróbata de todo Ponyville?

- ¡Por supuesto que no amiga! – Pinkie comenzó a reír. _Como si yo pudiera ser intimidada por alguien. No después de todo lo que he hecho. Yo no puedo ser superada en mi propio juego, Rainbow Dash. Incluso si tengo que vivir con esta máscara de felicidad toda la vida…mi verdadera naturaleza siempre saldrá al final. – _Pero me gustaría que fuera en otra ocasión ¡¿Sí?! Lo que pasa es que planeo una fiesta importante. Pero tranquila, pronto podríamos pasar tiempo juntas. Solo nosotras dos.

- Como quieras pinkie – Dice Rainbow Dash levantando una ceja – Entonces nos vemos.

Y así fue como Rainbow Dash se alejó a toda velocidad, dejando una estela de humo en el aire. Pinkie pie entrecerró los ojos con aburrimiento. No le gustaba tener que cargar con la misma mascara todos los días y sonreírle a quienes la habían pisoteado en el pasado. Las únicas amigas que habían recibido toda su confianza y a cambio destrozaron su mente por algo tan simple y que Pinkie pie hacía todos los días: Una fiesta.

El mundo puede guardar los secretos más oscuros y las mentes más psicópatas incluso en una rebanada de pastel. Es por eso que debes temer a lo más inocente y menos llamativo. Porque el día en que te atrape, no podrás ver venir tu muerte.

Pinkie pie regresó a su casa a un paso normal. Había sido un día aburrido como todos los demás. Había visto a sus supuestas amigas y no tenía nada más en la mente que continuar con su pequeña distracción: Cupcakes.

Los pasos eran sencillos. Un poco de azúcar, harina…Pero, la pieza principal le faltaba. Siempre tenía que conseguir más de ese delicioso ingrediente. Así que tenía que dirigirse hacia una tómbola personal guardada en lo más profundo de su habitación. En una caja con llave única. Ahí tenía que sacar algo simple: un boleto. El boleto contenía un número. Todos los ponis de ponyville tenían un número. Y el afortunado poni con el numero ganador…

Sería el ingrediente principal de sus Cupcakes.

¡Era un ritual fascinante! Hace apenas unos días había tocado el número de Guilda. Aquella amiga Grifo de Rainbow Dash con mal carácter y cruel corazón. Fue muy divertido que hayan pasado tanto tiempo juntas. Sobre todo porque Guilda no fue fácil. Pero Pinkamena tenía el potencial para ser una asesina. Y nadie podía detenerla.

_Porque mi mundo estaba lleno de secretos. La mente inocente colapsó y ni siquiera yo pude reconocerla. Y estaba justificada a la venganza ¿No? Porque estuve sola desde el principio y cuando trataron de tomar mi mano y llevarme lejos de ese mundo, era demasiado tarde. ¡Pero encontré algo fascinante! Las fiestas aun me gustaban. Y aun me gustaban los pastelillos. Y aun me gustaban mis amigas…Mis amigas y los pastelillos me gustan mucho. Su sabor es esquicito juntos._

_¿Y que si la locura me invadió? Ser consciente de mi locura me dio una ventaja. Trate de controlar ese lado lo más posible. Pero cuando regresaba a la oscuridad, también regresaba esa sombra de mí. Y debo decirlo, se sentía muy bien. Se sentía bien ver mi sonrisa y mi impecable cabello. Se sentía bien incluso ver ese tono gris en mi piel. ¿Acaso yo no era todo rosa y ternura? ¡Pero logré ser más que eso! ¡Tomé todos los colores porque yo quería recuperar mi color!_

_Y la vida es una fiesta. Mis fiestas necesitan pasteles para mis amigas. Mis pasteles necesitan amigas para mis fiestas. Entonces mis pasteles tienen que tener a mis amigas para que mi vida sea una fiesta. Sí, así debe ser._

- ¡Detente! – Otra voz se escuchaba en la oscuridad. Pinkamena se retorció con miedo una vez que sintió amenazada su privacidad.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pinkamena caminó despacio hasta la cocina. Una vez que logró llegar hasta los utensilios, tomó un cuchillo y miró atentamente alrededor.

- ¡No debes dañar a tus amigas! ¿No entiendes todo el dolor que te causas a ti misma? –

- No. ¿Cómo voy a causarles dolor si yo me estoy divirtiendo? – Pinkamena sonrío con orgullo. El mango del cuchillo lo colocó entre su boca y salió de la cocina para escuchar a la misteriosa voz. Hablaba a medias porque no quería que resbalara su única arma – Acércate y hablemos. Nadie tiene porque salir lastimado.

- ¡La única realmente lastimada eres tú! ¡A mí me gustaban las fiestas con Cupcakes hasta que supe tu repulsivo secreto!

- ¡Sal de una vez y dímelo a la cara! – Pinkamena había perdido la paciencia y no importaba si nunca salía el número de este o esta poni. Tendría que morir hoy.

- No puedo hacerlo. Mi cara es tu cara – Pinkie pie retorció la mirada con enojo. Ella podría sonreír a todas las ponis, pero Pinkamena era su única excepción. Era algo antinatural y que odiaba que robara su alma cada vez que se disponía a hablar.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pinkamena miró fijamente el cuchillo y después lo insertó detrás de su oreja. Pinkie pie se retorció y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza con dolor. - ¿Verdad que duele?

- No es muy profundo. No alcanza ni siquiera para cubrir uno de mis pastelillos – Pinkie pie sonrió y Pinkamena se enojaba más y más. - ¿Te estás conteniendo porque temes lastimarte a ti misma? Eres débil por esconder tu tristeza detrás de esa mascara de maldad.

- Es todo un enigma – Pinkamena respondió frotándose la oreja lastimada. –Una máscara de felicidad que tiene dentro una de maldad. Y aun más adentro otra de tristeza… ¿No crees, que deberíamos ver que hay aun más adentro?

Pinkamena insertaba el cuchillo detrás de su oreja, cerca de su cuello. Acuchillaba repetidas veces la punta de sus patas traseras. Y dolía cada vez más y más. Era tan solo sangre, Pinkie pie ya debería haber estado acostumbrada, pero aún le daba asco. No le gustaba ver a Pinkamena causarse daño a ella misma.

- Esto te duele más a ti que a mí – Pinkie pie dijo aburrida – Yo me acostumbré hace mucho tiempo. Solo quiero hablar con mis amigas.

- ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡Estás muerta desde el día que te abandonaron, ahora has los malditos pastelillos! – Pinkamena exigió, mirando con recelo el número ganador.

- Soy yo – Pinkie pie maldijo en voz baja. - Es la décima vez que toca mi número.

- Quizás si no supieras tan bien… – Pinkamena acarició su mejilla.

Pinkie pie levantó su lacio cabello y miró todas las marcas y cicatrices. Se suponía que solo así nadie podría verlas. Pero al momento de mirarse al espejo siempre podía adivinar cuando y donde fueron hechas cada una de esas cicatrices.

- En mi cumpleaños – Pinkie pie tocaba una herida – En una de mis fiestas.

- Sí. A todos los invitados les fascinó el sabor – Pinkamena dice mirando al espejo fijamente. No se sentía tan atractiva como Pinkie pie, pero se sentía mil veces más poderosa. Y con el tiempo, eso es lo único que necesitaba.

- Entonces dame el ingrediente – Pinkie pie dijo aburrida. Ya sabía cómo terminaba esto cada vez que lo pedía. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los dientes sosteniendo su arma, para sentir como fabricaban lo último que le faltaba. No hubo gritos de dolor. Tan solo una gran sonrisa.

- Aquí está – Pinkamena manchó sus patas de rojo y extendió con ternura el ingrediente principal a Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie metió su propia sangre en una olla y agregó azúcar.


End file.
